In Good Intention
by Mr. Havik
Summary: Part two of retro and vintage's challenges. Johnny should know his women before he flirts with them. One-shot.


**EDIT**: To everyone who expects an update, THIS IS A ONE-SHOT! ITS COMPLETE! STOP ASKING ME TO WRITE A SECOND CHAPTER!

Disclaimer: I don't own MK except for any and all characters, events, places and times I choose to add on my whim.

* * *

**In Good Intention**

**By Mr. Havik**

* * *

"Your name, stranger… your name…" she whispered so seductively that her words sounded more like a playful whistle. A finger ran under his chin that caused him to shudder, a feeling not quite he was familiar with when dealing with all those other women. Her finger nail scratched along his skin, running a chalk white track as he tried desperately to gulp down that invisible ball that lodged itself in his throat. There was something horrifically sinister about her; about the way she breathed through her mask and into his ear, the way she scrutinized the beads of sweat rolling down his brow. She was infatuated with him, that he could tell, and unfortunately he wasn't too glad about it.

But he would play his cards right here. For one, he had become much too familiar with the sporadic nature of these other-worldly denizens, that they were prone to fits of violence and rampage they preferred over more courteous manners. He put on a smile, the most dazzling one of them all that had won over countless of producers that starred him in his hits and flops alike. He pretended this was one of his more exhausting scenes that demanded more acting than action from him. An invisible sigh released itself from his lips, an indication that he was effectively making himself comfortable. It was all that he would do before God, being as merciful as the Bible said He was, would send someone in to save his ass.

"Johnny Cage, sugar…" he cooed, somehow outclassing the woman's seductiveness; in that, the lady in pink stared wide-eyed at the actor, although a playfully cool light danced in her cat-like eyes. He felt a slick giggle rumble underneath her ribs as she kept pressing herself against him. Maybe he overdid his performance. No matter. She didn't seem like she wanted to rip his head off, but he would freely assume she looked as if she wanted to eat him whole. It was strange why he thought she would do that, but to him, the idea fit. "May I have the pleasure of knowing your good name?"

She chuckled again like a high school teen when that cute jock would pick out some of the cheesiest lines from a Jane Austen book and flatter her with them. She widened the distance between the two, striking a sensuous pose. If he would ever think this woman was human after all, he wouldn't have spared the chance to bang her straight. The cold floor wouldn't be too much of a problem.

Then again, that was assuming she _was_ human. If his memory served him well, he did remember all those countless of the Emperor's Dark Priests that had gathered about him, disguised as gorgeous young broads that Cage would pick over his female co-stars any day. It was until after their failed attempt to lure him into a portal that would have presumably torn him to pieces, when he really found out that all those girls where actually men. He had to fight to keep that shudder from arising.

"Mileena," she had said and Johnny sucked in a breath through his teeth, making sure she heard him hiss. Please, God. If He would do this favor just once, he swore he would attend Church every Sunday.

"Mileena…" he pulled his shades down the bridge of his nose and gave her a once-over. Why wasn't she from Earth, anyway? "Fine name for a fine lady…"

"You are better company than the other Earthrealm trash…" she would say as she once again removed the space between him and her, choosing to slide her hands across his shoulders in her bid to examine his physique firsthand. He prayed dearly that this 'Mileena' person would fail to realize his discomfort; if she found out that he was nervous, she would know he had been flattering her to save his own hide. What she might do to him then, Johnny presumed, wouldn't be a pretty sight.

God, please, he would adopt an orphan or two, just get him the hell out of there!

"I'm not like the other guys," he had to keep himself from gulping. "One in a million."

"I can see that," she had stopped circling him and stood before him, her fingers underneath his chin once more. "I would love to keep you."

'_Shit'_ he thought to himself. Her finger traced down his cheek as her cool breath sifted through her mask and fell upon his face. He would've thought, then and there, that there was no God. It was good _she_ hadn't arrived a moment too late, furious and stern as always. The lady with the cat's eyes turned to look over his shoulder, her brows knitting together in apprehension. Jealousy, he assumed, but why would he care? He was getting out of this in one piece and escorted by a hot blonde to top it all off. He eased himself away from the Outworld warrior and mouthed a silent but earnest thank you to God.

"The hell you think you're doing?" the Special Forces agent demanded, eyeing Mileena with the same distaste as the other woman looked at her. A catfight seemed in order, but Johnny knew that it might involve something more painful than just spitting and scratching. Oh well, his fantasies would live another day. Right now, he was just simply glad his chances of going home to a nice dinner were less bleak now.

"Getting to know our hosts a little better?" he offered his excuse, flashing a cocky smile her way. "Or you wouldn't like me doing that?"

Sonya was silent, her eyes still locked on Mileena in what seemed like a fierce staring contest. He took a hold of the blonde's arm and pulled her along with him before the girls really did leap at each others' throats. Speaking of which, it was best not to leave the lady in pink in ill-feeling; there was no telling when and where she would pop up next. And Johnny was sure she wouldn't spare him for running off with that other woman.

"See you later, babe!" he waved back at her. "And stay pretty for me…!"

* * *

"What's she doing here?" he demanded, slightly apprehensive when he recognized the Outworld Assassin from a distance. This time though, she had changed her apparel and gone for a cooler color, but the garments remained the same nonetheless. A leotard, spandex boots that went to her thighs, gloves that stretched as far as the shoulders and a mask that indefinitely hid that mysterious yet evidently grotesque face; standard ninja-girl wear. Kung Lao provided him with a formal shrug before leaning in close enough so as to whisper in the action hero's ear.

"Apparently she is the Emperor's daughter," the monk explained and Cage mentally cursed himself for hitting on Kahn's kid. If daddy was as overprotective of her as he was of his pride, then he was in for it good. Lao noticed the strain on the other's face, curious yet wise not to ask him of his troubles. Or else he would go on and on and on…

"She has offered us aid in felling Kahn," he continued and noticed the evident glow that suddenly emitted from the now lifted Johnny. The Shaolin still kept his bewilderment to himself.

"No kidding?" the American almost cried out in delight, sparing the timid looking woman a few glances. "Gee, I thought my charms would make head turns but this is just…"

"Don't start assuming things for yourself," Lao quickly prompted in, hissing through his teeth so as to let the other man know that the conversation was not meant for prying ears. "We're not entirely sure if she really-"

"Hey I got this," the arrogant actor refused to let the Shaolin finish and instead left him to gape, mortified, as he made his way to the femme fatale. She was looking the other way, her brows tightly knit together and a hand awkwardly massaging her arm to keep her warm from the non-existent chill. Cage wouldn't blame the girl; after all, she was bearing the entire risk of betraying her own father for the sake of a bunch of misfits with hardly a quarter of a chance to come out alive. But even this thought brought a smile to his lips. He definitely had something in him if talking to him convinced her to defect.

He pulled down his shades down the bridge of his beautifully crafted nose, the woman still spying away some invisible object to her right.

"Blue's a nice change, toots," he said and immediately snapped his mouth shut when she whirled her head around to meet his eyes. _Her _eyes, though, weren't the same ones from a few days ago. In fact, the cat-like slits and ember hue had disappeared, instead leaving simple, blue frightened orbs to stare back at him. It was then he knew this wasn't the woman he thought she was. Any man in Cage's position would've made the mistake. There was a stark resemblance between this woman and the one from before, all that was needed was to give this one cat-like eyes and BAM! Mileena. Logically, this one might've been the sister – twins to be exact. Twins so identical in appearance that either of them could've been cloned from the other, if Outword tech was advanced enough for that.

The idea, however, didn't register itself quite quickly as it should have, for the shocked movie star exclaimed, "Wait. You're not Mileena?"

He didn't know why her already terrorized features grew even grimmer when he took that name. But once he did, he had the feeling that this woman had some semblance as to what he had gotten himself involved in the moment he caught the pink-garbed woman's eye. Throat suddenly dry, he tried so hard to gulp back down that same invisible ball that ever so frequently blocked his windpipe, an anxiety only akin to the auditions he had given for "The Matrix". Suffice to say, it hadn't worked out so well. Kung Lao had thankfully butt in, pulling the actor away so as to occupy the distance between the two.

"I'm sorry, he has a mind to greet everyone like that," the monk attempted to salvage the situation on his behalf but the woman never took her eyes off him (but seriously, though… what did he by "like that"?). She took a bold stride forward, avoiding the monk and latching on to Johnny's shoulders.

"Did you talk to her?" she demanded, her voice nearly crippling itself. Cage's astounded silence gave her all the reason to be even more distressed than she already was. "What did you tell her?"

"Nothing!" Cage tried defensively but hope seemed rather lost when she took her head in her hands and turned away like she had seen a loved one die right in front of her. "I swear, man! _She_ was the one comin' on to me!"

Lao motioned his finger along his apple, an apparent signal for the movie star to shut the hell up. And shut up he did, for once in a long time.

* * *

Yes… she was back. And not empty handed this time.

Johnny had no friggin' idea _what_ he was supposed to do. Just smile and refuse the offering politely? And what if Daddy finally showed up and beat him to the ground for making his daughter cry? Maybe Mileena could do the job herself. It seemed likely because that was what stalker girls usually did after a bitter rejection. How did Cage know that she was a stalker, you ask? Well its simple…

"I made it myself…" there was a hint of pride in her voice but she kept shy as the actor observed the hastily stitched and stuffed teddy bear. He smiled, trying hard not to let the curve of his lips kink into an awkward line. He flashed her another one of his Oscar grins, the spark in her eyes clear indicators that her heart was fluttering amongst cotton-candy clouds, assuming if Outworld's denizens knew what cotton-candy. Or what candy was on a different note. Or cotton even, since the women seemed to like walking around in leather bikinis while guys made do with underwear and capes.

"Its cute," he replied, holding the ass-ugly thing up next to Mileena. "Just like you."

She giggled again, but by this time, Cage wasn't sure of it was a good sign anymore.

"If only the men here were as engaging as you…"

"Oh, you get this only once in a lifetime, babe," he said, feeling a strange irony in those words. At that, her head tilted back and she issued a heartier laugh that left the man less than comfortable. She closed the distance, her manicured fingers trailing circles on his chest while her masked mouth came dangerously close to his lips. He tried hard to relax his muscles when her hot breath sifted through the cloth and fell upon his mouth as she spoke in that seductive tone once again. "I have something else ready for you…"

_Why do you hate me, God?_

"Really?" he played along, carefully maneuvering out of her hold and making it look like he wanted to appreciate her from an acceptable distance. She blinked slowly and sensually, a fuzzy heat now glowing in her already warm eyes that almost threw Johnny into a nervous fit. Her finger went up the length of her torso and traced down the fabric, from her breasts, down to her belly before moving away so that her hand would settle on her hip. Johnny felt like he had swallowed a desert, his eyes following every luscious movement as she took broad steps towards him, breaking the conducts of his personal space once again.

"A feast…"

Normally, he would have sighed if she was inviting him over to dinner. But considering this was Outworld where he was done stuck in, and considering that this woman might be suffering from the crazies, the word "Feast" itself suddenly held a lot of meanings. She took his shades and pulled them down his nose, staring right into his eyes; he wouldn't save the chance of fooling around. She was looking right into him and with his orbs exposed he knew he had to muster an Academy Award winning performance tonight.

"Set me a date," he replied.

* * *

"How is it?" she demanded, her eyes never tearing themselves away from him. Forcing down another dry mouthful, he set the cutlery down to rest his chin in one palm, gazing back at her like she was some sort of dream. She was quiet, her eyes transfixed yet bursting with that need for him. He knew he was good at it. He knew he had to keep her playing right into his hand: if all went well, if he managed to weave her around his fingers, then he had every chance of slipping out of this ordeal alive.

"Damn good," he told her, catching a hint of a pleased giggle. "Got some more? I'm famished."

The corner of her eyes crinkled from the smile underneath her guise and she lifted herself from her seat to lean over the table and take hold of a fairly large dish. She held it out to him like a slave doing her master's bidding before setting it down and taking a closer seat. She took off the covering with a bravado of her hands, ignoring how deadly still and silent Cage had went. Beaming like a child, she removed the strings of hair from the dish so that she could get a clear view of the scrumptious meal.

"I saved her head for you," Mileena sighed, picking Sonya's skull from the silver platter and placing it on the revolted yet shocked Johnny's plate. She turned her eyes towards him, laughing at his innocent features. He was frozen still like he was merely a gorgeous statue carved from marble, his jaw dangling from its hinges and fingers twisted in the table cloth. It felt like an eternity before a forlorn moan, a hideously painful moan, floated from his lips and disappeared into the air, drowned out by the Assassin's gentle chuckling.

He remained stiff as she straddled his lap, lifting his chin and removing his sunglasses to once again expose his mortified eyes. She reached for her mask, pulling at the soft fabric to reveal her face. To say Johnny was horrified would be an understatement. He was helpless to gaze at the grotesque monster before her, leaning down to let her tongue slip from between her teeth and lick his left cheek, a subtle groan emitting from her throat.

"I would love to keep you…" she whispered in his ear.

* * *

A/N: Part two of **retro and vintage**'s challenge. She wanted me to write something where Mileena forces Johnny to eat Sonya's meat or something along the lines. Hope she likes this one better than the last.


End file.
